Kyuhyun-ah, Saranghae
by astia morichan
Summary: Ketika Lee Sungmin kembali dari Wajib Militer, dan bertemu lagi dengan kekasihnya- Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang meminta jawaban atas penantiannya selama ini pada Sungmin. Berharap jika penantiannya akan berbalas dengan indah. KyuMin. Yaoi. #WelcomeBackSungmin #HappyBirthdaySungmin FF ini hanyalah khayalan saya semata


**#WelcomeBackSungmin**

 **#HappyBirthday Sungmin**

 **Kembali. FF ini adalah Khayalan dan keinginan terdalam saya untuk KyuMin ketika gue kangen mereka. Dan ngeliat wajah unyu seorang Lee Sungmin yang tidak berubah, keluar dari wamil.**

 **Kalau ga suka dengan presepsi KyuMin Is REAL. Silahkan BACK OFF! Jangan baca cerita saya.**

 **Sekian.**

 **enJOY!**

 **.**

 **#Kyuhyun-ah, Saranghae-**

 **.**

Cho Kyuhyun terdiam mematung, saat retinanya menangkap sosok seorang pria yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Dia adalah Lee Sungmin- kekasih gelapnya- suami dari istri orang. Miris? Ya. Itulah status seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat ini. Sekarang, Lee Sungmin sudah menyelesaikan wajib militernya selama dua tahun. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kesepian karena jarang bertemu kekasih _bunny-nya_ itu. Selama Sungmin menjalani wajib militer, mereka hanya bertemu selama tiga bulan sekali. Itu pun jika Sungmin sedang libur dari tugasnya. Mereka akan kembali melakukan _rendezvous_ di sebuah hotel, dan berujung saling berbagi kehangatan semalam. Selalu seperti itu. Seperti sekarang.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Suara lembut milik Lee Sungmin mengalun di gendang telinga Kyuhyun. Bagaikan melodi harmonis yang selalu ia rindukan. Ya. Kyuhyun memang akan selalu merindukan sosok Sungmin. Tidak peduli jika kekasihnya itu sudah menjadi milik orang.

"Hyung..."Suara bariton Kyuhyun terdengar sangat serak saat ini. Beberapa detik kemudian tubuh bidangnya di peluk erat oleh Sungmin. Sungmin menelusupkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun. Mengendus wangi _mint_ maskulin milik kekasihnya. Sungmin juga sama; merindukan Kyuhyun sama gilanya. Bukannya menghampiri istrinya yang menunggu di rumah, ia malah mengajak Kyuhyun bertemu di hotel yang selalu mereka sewa.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kyu.." Sungmin berujar lirih. Tubuh pria itu bergetar dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Mengelus lembut punggung kekasihnya itu dengan pelan.

"Aku juga, Hyung.." Kyuhyun menelusupkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sungmin. Mengendus aroma _vanilla_ memabukan yang menguar pada tubuh kekasihnya. Sungguh. Kyuhyun sangat merindukan kebersamaan mereka. Walaupun mereka harus menutupi hal seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja di sana?"

"Uhm.. " Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Kemudian ia melerai pelukan mereka. Manik _foxy_ menatap sendu _obsidian_ yang sekarang menatapnya bingung. Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit. Menunggu apa yang akan Sungmin ucapkan selanjutnya. "T-tapi kenapa setelah aku kembali, kau yang memutuskan untuk wamil, Kyu? Bukankah kau tidak wajib untuk mengikuti wamil ?"

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum simpul. Ah. Ternyata Sungmin-nya itu mengkawatirkan hal ini. Takut jika mereka akan terpisah lagi. Ya. Kyuhyun memang tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk mengikuti kewajiban negaranya. Karena ia mengidap _pneumothorax_. Tapi ia tetap ingin mengikuti program wajib militernya. Kyuhyun juga ingin mempunyai pengalaman militer, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan sebuah tujuan yang selama ini ia tunggu. Kembali meminta jawaban dari seorang Lee Sungmin atas penantiannya selama ini.

"Hey.. Aku juga ingin merasakan militer itu seperti apa, Hyung." Tangan terulur. Mengelus pipi _chubby_ Sungmin dengan lembut. Membuat kekasihnya itu menutup matanya. Menikmati sentuhan hangat yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Tenang saja, kita akan tetap bertemu nanti." Kyuhyun menipiskan jarak. Menyentuhkan keningnya dengan Sungmin. Hingga Kyuhyun bisa merasakan herpaan napas Sungmin menyentuh wajahnya, saat kedua hidung saling bersentuhan.

"Aku akan mengambil divisi pelayanan masyarakat. Jadi kita akan sering bertemu. Itu pun jika kau mengunjungiku." Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. Sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil pada pipi Sungmin.

"T-tapi tetap saja, Kyu—" Ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat ia merasakan jari telunjuk Kyuhyun tepat berada di bibirnya. Apa Kyuhyun lupa jika dirinya tidak boleh kelelahan sama sekali? Jika penyakit Kyuhyun kambuh, Sungmin lagi yang akan cemas.

"Apa kau takut ketahuan awak media, Hyung? Lee Sungmin Super Junior, di kabarkan selalu mengunjungi Cho Kyuhyun di divisi sang Maknae." Kyuhyun kembali tertawa kecil, saat melihat Sungmin memberenggut, dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

"Jangan ungkit hal itu lagi, Kyu.." Sungmin berbalik. Berjalan ke arah ranjang, dan duduk di sana. Manik _foxynya_ tidak lepas dari sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri dua meter di depan.

" _Wae?_ Takut ketahuan istri kesayanganmu?" Kyuhyun berucap sarkatik. Sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin yang sekarang mendengus kesal. Cho Kyuhyun kembali membawa perkara lama.

"Bisakah kau tidak membawa nama orang lain saat bersamaku, Cho?"

"Dan bisakah kau memberiku jawaban yang tepat, sebelum aku benar-benar pergi militer?"

"Kau keras kepala." Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya, saat Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di depannya. _Obsidia_ n itu menatapnya sendu. Dan Sungmin benci di tatap seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang sakit di sini. Tapi ia juga.

"Begitu juga kau, Ming." Kyuhyun mulai menumpukan kedua lututnya ke lantai. Hingga kepalanya bisa sejajar dengan wajah Sungmin. "Tinggalkan wanitamu, dan pergi bersamaku, setelah wajib militerku selesai."

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Tangan Sungmin terulur. Mengelus pipi Kyuhyun pelan. "Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Manik _foxy_ yang menatap obsidian itu begitu intens. Tapi tidak membuat Kyuhyun luluh dengan tatapan kekasihnya. Jika Sungmin berpikir Kyuhyun akan menyerah untuknya, maka pria itu salah besar. Kyuhyun akan selalu mengungkit masalah mereka. Ia tidak ingin selalu menjadi bagian ketiga dalam hidup pria itu.

"Dan kau tahu seberapa besar cintaku untukmu, Lee Sungmin ? Tidakkah kau berpikir jika aku bisa saja lelah dengan hubungan ini?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar lirih. _Obisidian_ itu meredup saat di tatap oleh _foxy_ menenangkan milik Sungmin.

"Tidak. kau tidak boleh lelah terhadapku, Kyu. Kau milikku!" Sungmin menaikan suaranya. Tangannya menangkup pipi Kyuhyun, dan memberinya kecupan kecil di sekeliling wajah pria itu.

"Kau egois, Ming." Kyuhyun mendengus keras. Cho Kyuhyun memang tidak akan pernah menang jika melawan kekeras kepalaan Lee Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kyu." Kecupan di bibir Sungmin layangkan beberapa kali. "Tunggu aku untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, Kyu. Aku janji akan melepaskan semuanya hanya untukmu. Kau hanya perlu menungguku sebentar lagi." Sungmin menghamburkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun. Hingga Kyuhyun kehilangan keseimbangannya, dan terjatuh di lantai. Dengan tubuh Sungmin yang berada di atasnya. Memeluk leher Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Hanya sampai wajib militerku selesai nanti, Ming. Aku akan menagih janji mu." Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin, hingga kekasihnya itu mengadah ke arahnya. Tengkuk di tarik untuk semakin mendekat. "Selamat datang, Ming. Dan Selamat Ulang Tahun, Cho Sungmin- kekasihku. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucapan terakhir dari Kyuhyun di iringi dengan kecupan lembut di bibir. Bibir mereka saling bertaut. Berbagi kerindukan yang hilang. Saling mengisi satu sama lain, ketika lidah bertautan, dan di iringi decakan saliva berserta erangan yang akan terjadi di kamar ini untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

"Terimakasih, aku juga mencintaimu, Kyuhyun-ah.."

 **FIN**

 **Oke gaje memang. Dan #WelcomeBackSungmin #HappyBirthDayLee Sungmin**

 **Selamat datang kembali bunny ming, dan selamat ulang tahun, dan Tahun baru. Semoga di tahun depan, kamu cerai ye sama bini lu. Haha. Balikan yah sama Kyu. Jangan kode-kodean mulu. Daku baper kalo liat kode-kode dari seme lu ming.**

 **Daku juga miris. Daku rindu momen kalian. Eh Ming balik, Kyu yang wamil. Jadi dah gue gegana di awal taun 2017.**

 **Yah. Saya hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk OTP terbaik sepanjang masa dalam hidup saya. Bagi saya, KyuMin akan selalu terkenang. Walau gue berhenti nulis KyuMin, tapi gue tetap cinta mereka. KyuMin selalu muncul di beberapa ff pair lain yang ada di archive gue. Karena apa? Gue adalah JOYer yang tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka, sekali pun KyuMin udah karam. Tapi seengaknya, sebelum semuanya berakhir, tidak menutup kemungkinan Ming cerai, selama Kyu juga belom kawin. Mwahaha.**

 **Oke gue ingatkan. Ini hanyalah imajinasi nista dan keinginan sesaat dari gue. Kalo ga suka? Gue perkenankan kalian untuk tidak membaca. Apalagi komen dengan mengatakan. KyuMin itu straight. Blalala.**

 **Bagi gue, KyuMin itu Real. Titik. Masbayu sama presepsi gue?**

 **Wkwk**

 **Bye. Happy New Year**

 **Astia Morichan**


End file.
